


Best Friends Forever

by amageish



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amageish/pseuds/amageish
Summary: Florina and Lyndis hold a Best Friends Ceremony to Celebrate their Best Friendship!
Relationships: Florina/Lyndis (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Best Friends Forever

Even when she was a mercenary in the midst of war, Florina considered herself to be somewhat traditionalist - at least in how she conducted herself personally. Therefore, when Lyn made an off-hand comment about how they would be friends forever, she blushed and requested that they make it official prior to any such casual declarations. 

So, a relaxed day on the plains several months later, Florina and Lyndis gathered with all of their friends.

Rath stood in front of the crowd and began to talk. “We’re gathered here today in the spirit of eternal friendship. The remarkable unions of two people who, together, become whole. I know both of these people care deeply for one another; I am honoured to be here, in the plains which Lyndis has made famous, as a witness to their love and their commitment to one another.”

Florina and Lyndis were blushing from merely being near one another, seeing one another in the traditional white friendship gowns.

"Do you, Lyndis, take you, Florina, to be your lawfully-tied best friend, to have and to hold from this day forward, till death do you part, according to Mother Earth’s holy ordinance?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Florina, take you, Lyndis -”

“I do!” Florina squeaked out, nervously, bursting with anxieties that caused her to interrupt Rath mid-speech.

Despite this, Rath smiled at the happy duo. “May the blessings of Mother Earth be upon you… it is my honor and delight to declare you best friends. You may now kiss each other!”

Florina and Lyn embraced one another. Blushing furiously, Florina was the one to go in for a kiss.

Then another kiss.

A long kiss.

Slightly longer than one would normally expect in a public place.

“Should we give them some space?” Eliwood asked.

“Oh, it’s their Best Friendship day. Let them have this one!” Hector rebutted.

Everyone laughed and cheered. Never before had Elibe seen better friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Fun Fact: I was ~2k words into a fic that was basically this same joke, but set in Askr and involving detailed description of an alternative model of categorical sexuality in Elibe which confusingly uses the term "best friend" to refer to lifelong explicitly romantic (and optionally sexual) partnerships that do not involve child-rearing, secured through a wedding-esque ceremony... then I realized that was much funnier/cuter to just have a Story-of-Seasons-style Best Friends Ceremony with romantic undertones... So there's a helpful reminder to not overthink things lol.


End file.
